We Are Beta's
by EvilxEye
Summary: The Alpha Pack is here and all Derek has to defend Beacon Hills is a love-sick Scott, an arrogant Jackson, a brooding Boyd, a silent Isaac and a stubborn Erica. Not to mention the tag-a-longs; an annoying Stiles, a bitchy Lydia and an unmanageable Allison. How will Beacon Hills and the Pack survive the Alpha Pack—let alone their own raging hormones?


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all...which is really quite sad.**

* * *

I always asked myself why Derek recruited only teenagers into his new Pack. When I finally plucked up enough courage to ask our unapproachable Alpha, he said it was because teenagers were easier to train and teach in the ways of a werewolf than an adult.

So that explained why Derek stood in an open space and told all five of us Beta's to try and attack him. He said that if we can tackle him to the ground and get in a few good hits, then we just _might _survive an attack by the Alpha Pack. I noticed vaguely that Peter never participated in these training sessions even though he was technically another Beta in Derek's Pack.

I flipped my long blonde hair over my shoulder and shifted into a crouch. My eyes met Scott's from the other side of Derek and he nodded microscopically. That was my cue and Scott and I both jumped at Derek at the same time.

Within a second, Scott and I were both thrown to the ground and I skidded across the cold cement a few inches.

"You guys aren't even trying," growled Derek. "Try again Erica."

I picked myself up and dusted off the dirt from my jeans. "We've been at this for almost an hour and no one has even gotten close to landing a blow," I complained. "Give us a breather."

Isaac, Boyd and Scott all nodded their agreement but Jackson hung back, refusing to say a word. He was the newest addition to the Pack and known to side with Derek whenever he complained how un-tough the rest of us were. He thought he was the strongest of us when I could pin him down within a second if I wished it.

"You don't see Jackson complaining," snarled Derek.

"That's because Jackson is new," said Isaac. "He hasn't even gotten a taste of how hard you usually train us."

"I don't want any complaints! Try again."

We went at it for another half an hour and when still no one landed a blow, Derek decided we were done training for the day.

"Be here at four after school tomorrow!" Derek hollered after us as we all trouped out from the underground and came up to the sunlight.

I saw Stiles waiting by the road for Scott. He waved shyly at the group of us as Scott trotted over and slid into the Jeep. Jackson also climbed into his Porsche without a word and both the Jeep and Porsche drove off.

"See you, Erica, Isaac," said Boyd, strolling off down a back alley.

"Are you going home?" asked Isaac before I could walk off.

"Yeah, I need to catch up on some homework. All this training is making me fall behind."

I couldn't help but notice how gorgeous Isaac looked; his curly brown hair, his crooked smile and his leather clad torso. I dug the leather look.

"Can I walk you home?" he asked.

I was a bit surprised since he had never offered before but I accepted. Unlike the rest of us, Isaac had no family to lie to or to go back to. Instead, he lived with Derek and Peter but I was never sure if they stayed in the old subway car or at Derek's burned down house.

"Sure, it's this way," I said, gesturing with my chin down the sidewalk.

Isaac fell into step beside me. The sun was slowly setting so I watched our shadows lengthen as we walked.

"It's because of this Alpha Pack, isn't it?" I said. "The walking me home."

He shook his head. "No. I know how tough you are."

"Not tough enough to take on a couple of Alpha's," I pointed out.

"How many did you and Boyd say there were?"

"Five. Four males and a female."

Isaac frowned. "What did they say?"

I threw my hands up in exasperation. "Boyd and I have repeated this story constantly to Derek. And I know that you've already heard this story."

He smiled ruefully. "Humor me?"

I grinned despite myself. "They just surrounded us and the biggest guy stepped forward and said his name was Deucalion. There were twins he introduced as Ethan and Aiden while the other guy was named Ennis. The girl said her name was Kali."

"I can't believe they're all Alpha's."

I shrugged. "I don't get it either. All they did was ask if we were part of Derek Hale's Pack. We said we were and they told us to tell Derek that they will be paying him a visit soon. They disappeared and Boyd and I made our way back to the subway car."

"Whatever, Derek will figure it out."

I rolled my eyes. "Have you not noticed that he _sucks_ as an Alpha?"

"He saved me from my dad," he said simply.

"I guess he did save me from my Epilepsy," I conceded grudgingly.

"And he saved Boyd from being friendless."

"I don't understand why he bit Jackson though," I mused. "I mean, he's a rich pretty boy who didn't need saving from anything."

"He saved him from himself," said Isaac.

I smiled. "Well aren't you the deep one!"

He nudged my arm with his elbow. "Don't be jealous of my smarts Reyes."

"As long as you don't be jealous about how awesome I am Lahey."

"Is this your house?" asked Isaac, suddenly stopping in front of my house.

"How did you know?" I questioned.

He grinned. "Werewolf senses. I can smell your scent on the house."

"Well thank you for walking me home. Don't get jumped by some Alpha wolves on the way back."

He quickly dipped down and pressed a swift kiss to my cheek. Before I could say anything, he turned and started strolling down the sidewalk the way we had come.

"See you at school tomorrow Erica," he called over his shoulder.

"Night," I said, knowing he would pick it up with his werewolf senses.

* * *

Now that the mess with the Kanima was over, everyone sort of became friends. So when lunch break rolled around the next day, Scott, Allison and Stiles sat down with me, Isaac, Boyd, Jackson and Lydia.

Lydia and Jackson had gotten back together after he became a werewolf so wherever Jackson was, Lydia was soon close by. And despite Scott and Allison's breakup that only lasted a week, they were back together and as lovey-dovey as ever. Stiles was broken hearted about Lydia being with Jackson which resulted in him being more moony-eyed over her than ever before.

This left me the only single girl in the group.

"Are you coming to the lacrosse game tonight?" Scott asked me. Every guy at our table was on the team and it was a no-brainer that Allison and Lydia would be going to support Scott and Jackson.

"Does Derek know about your game? Usually he keeps us until late."

"I already talked to him," said Isaac from beside me. "He said it's no use training until late if everyone is going to want to rush off. He said it would make us sloppy during training."

"He sounds like he's getting more lenient," said Allison.

I smirked. "Derek doesn't know the meaning of that word. Much like the Argents."

Allison just looked at me before turning to Scott. Ever since she captured and tortured Boyd and I, things could be described as tense between us. Neither of us wanted to push the others buttons because we knew what the other could do. Not that I didn't like pushing my limits with Allison a little bit.

"No, I probably won't go," I finally answered.

"You don't like lacrosse?" asked Scott.

I shrugged my leather-clad shoulders. "It's alright. I can just think of some other stuff I could be doing instead of sitting out in the cold."

"Well are you going to the dance this weekend?" asked Scott. He seemed really determined to pull me into some sort of conversation.

"I'm thinking about it. I suppose you two are going together?" I said, gesturing between Scott and Allison.

"Yeah, we are," said Allison. "We're going with Jackson and Lydia."

"Who are you taking?" I asked, turning to Stiles.

"No one. I'm just going to go and see what happens."

"And I suppose you're going to ask Alicia," I said turning to Boyd. If Boyd was surprised I knew about his crush, he didn't let on. Instead, he smirked and that was answer enough for me.

"If you're so smart, who am I taking?" drawled Isaac.

I looked him up and down as I contemplated. "Hmm, I think you're going to ask Serena."

His eyebrows furrowed. "Who?"

Allison and Lydia laughed. "That's what every girl who likes a guy wants to hear."

If anything, Isaac's frown deepened. "I really don't know who this Serena girl is."

"Oh come on! She's that girl with the long black hair that follows you around like a puppy," I explained.

"Her name's Serena?"

Jackson snorted. "You need lessons on girls."

"Guess Serena isn't getting a dance invitation from you," said Lydia.

"Well who are you going with?" asked Isaac, turning to me.

"I just said that I don't know if I'm going."

"Who are you going to go with if you decide to come?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe I'll ask Derek."

All the wolves snorted.

"I'd like to see that," drawled Jackson.

"Look," I said. "I don't even think Derek will let us go to the dance. Think about it. If the Alpha Pack is still in town and their target is us, then the dance would be the perfect opportunity. Our entire Pack will be at the dance except for Derek."

"Derek can't forbid us from going to a dance," scoffed Scott. For being the most experienced Beta in our Pack, Scott sometimes seemed the most naive.

"He's our Alpha. He can make us do anything he wants," I pointed out.

"If we don't go, it won't be the end of the world," said Jackson. "Alcohol is the only way I can get through a stupid high school dance."

"Don't worry," said Scott, putting his arm around Allison. "We'll be able to go. If we all want to go then he can't stop all of us."

"Whatever," I said, pushing away from the table and straightening my leather jacket. "I'm off to go kill some punching bags in the gym."

I exited the cafeteria and was halfway to the gym before Isaac caught up to me.

"Are you really going to tear apart punching bags?"

I shrugged. "What's it to you?"

"It sounds like you have some aggression that you have to work out," he said.

I grimaced up at him. "I do. I haven't shifted in two weeks and it's getting close to another full moon. It's like an itch under my skin that I can't get rid of."

"This may sound stupid but why don't you just shift instead of taking it out on the school's gym equipment."

"Because it's too dangerous to shift by myself with this Alpha Pack out and about. And you, Scott, Jackson and Boyd are always too busy with lacrosse or Allison, Lydia and Stiles to go into the woods and shift with me."

Isaac grinned. "Is the hard-headed Erica Reyes admitting she needs help sometimes?"

I deflected his taunt. "Why'd you follow me out of the cafeteria?"

It was his turn to shrug. "Just wondering if you wanted a sparring partner instead of wreaking havoc on gym equipment."

I grabbed his hand and pulled him forward. "C'mon then! There's only half an hour left in our lunch break."

* * *

Isaac and I sat beside each other during Chemistry and passed notes back and forth to each other. This was a common occurrence and we had mastered the art of hiding it from our super creepy chemistry teacher Mr. Harris.

Isaac had initiated it this time by sliding the first note.

_Let's ditch last period and shift in the woods before we have to meet Derek_

I grinned. Sparring with Isaac during lunch had helped lessen the itch in my muscles to shift but I could still feel the need deep in my bones. I really shouldn't have put off shifting for so long. The longer I waited to shift, the more dangerous I became to others around me. One second someone could accidently spill something on me and the next moment they might be suffering from deep claw wounds. No one deserved that just because I wasn't disciplined enough.

_Hell yes. It's exactly what I need_

I slid the note across to Isaac without breaking my focus from Mr. Harris' lecture. While Isaac answered back, I wondered idly about Isaac and I.

For a little while, it had just been Isaac and I in Derek's Pack. Boyd hadn't received the bite yet, Jackson was still the Kanima and Scott refused to join Derek. In that short time, we had bonded over our newfound power and confidence.

My all-time favorite memory was when Isaac and I had been so impressed with our claws that we had strolled down the hallway with our extended claws digging deep into the lockers. We had been drunk on power then and it had felt so good.

When the other's joined the Pack, Isaac and I didn't feel as close anymore since there were other people to associate with. We still remained friends but it seemed only lately that we were getting back to how it was when it was just us two. I liked it and it cemented that feeling that Isaac was my best friend.

I saw Isaac from my peripheral vision pushing the note across to me. I slid it in front of me where it was hidden by my books.

_It doesn't matter how busy you think I am. If you ever need to shift, ask me_

I smiled as I hastily scribbled something back.

_I'll keep that in mind. I have gym last class anyways so no big deal if I skip_

I watched as he grinned as he read it. His hand danced across the page as he speedily replied.

_I have English. Definitely no loss. Now pay attention because I'm not staying up until three in the morning with you again for a cram study session the night before the final exam_

I rolled my eyes.

_You loved it_

His reply was only two words and an unnecessary exclamation point.

_Pay attention!_

I crumpled up our scribbled on piece of paper and shoved it deep into my bag. I saw Isaac grin from the corner of my eye and I couldn't help but mirror that grin. Sometimes his smile and good humor was infectious.

* * *

I met Isaac in the parking lot at the start of the last period of the day.

"Ready?" he asked.

I nodded and we started off. We had to leave the school grounds and pass a couple of houses but soon we were on the edge of the woods.

Signs bordered the woods saying 'no trespassing' but Isaac and I ignored them as we delved deeper into the crisp woods. Just being in the woods made the itch in my muscles settle down.

I turned to look at Isaac. We locked eyes, grinned at each other and took off running at the same time. As the wind whipped my blonde locks around my face, I felt my muscles stretch and soar.

And just like that, I was free. I felt my nails grow into claws; my eyes burn a glowing yellow; my teeth sharpen into fangs; and my face contort into the semblance of a wolf. I could feel the strength of the werewolf infuse my muscles as they bent and stretched as I lurched forward to run on all-fours.

Trees were whipping by me as I ran and I zeroed in on a sturdy looking branch in the distance. With an almighty jump, I grasped onto the branch and swung myself onto the bough. I scraped my claws against the rough bark as I waited for Isaac to come this way.

I could smell his scent before I could see him and no doubt he could smell my scent but he didn't think to look high up into the trees for me. With a growl, I jumped down and landed on his back.

We fell into the crackling leaves as we tussled for the advantageous top position. Isaac used his weight against me and managed to pin me down. I growled at him through my bared fangs and he growled right back.

I managed to buck him to the side and when he lost his balance for that one second, I shoved him to the ground. We wrestled in the leaves for what felt like hours when it couldn't have been more than half an hour. Finally, Isaac managed to pin me again and as he straddled my waist, we locked eyes.

Simultaneously, we shifted from our werewolf forms back to humans. I lay back in the leaves, trying to catch my breath from our play-fight as Isaac perched on my abdomen.

Once my heart rate decreased from the shift, it picked right back up again when I became aware of how close Isaac and I were from each other. I was all too aware of him at this moment; the leaves stuck in his thick brown curls, his gentle breath on my face and the slight shadows his eyelashes were making on his skin.

Isaac reached down and I thought he was going to stroke my cheek but instead, he plucked a leaf from my hair.

I cleared my throat as I tried not to feel disappointed that he _didn't_ stroke my cheek. "We should get back."

Isaac ignored me and his deep blue eyes locked with my light brown ones. "Erica?"

"Yeah?"

He grinned cheekily. "Will you go to the dance with me?"

I smiled up at him. "I thought you'd never ask."

I reached up and dragged Isaac's lips down to mine. He smelled of autumn leaves and something musky that was purely Isaac. He kissed me back fervently, his hands tangling in my hair that was spilled out around my head. I deepened the kiss while moving my hands around his neck and running my fingers through his thick curls.

We reluctantly broke apart when we both needed air. We grinned stupidly at each other when we realized the line we had crossed. It had been a line I had wanted to cross for the longest time and by the flickering in Isaac's eyes, I could guess that he had wanted to cross it for a while now too.

"Derek is going to be disappointed that he can't be my date to the dance now," I laughed.

"He'll get over," Isaac said huskily before bring his lips back down to meet mine.

Yes, Derek Hale would eventually get over two of his Pack member's being in love. It may take a while, but eventually…

* * *

**Review! Please review!**

**So I wrote this to be a one-shot but I could definitely expand on it. If I get enough positive reviews, I probably will! Anyways, I hope you liked it since it was my first Teen Wolf fanfic.**


End file.
